<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Side Effects by Skatoonyfan1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464878">Side Effects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatoonyfan1234/pseuds/Skatoonyfan1234'>Skatoonyfan1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3-toed feet, Body Temperature, Callaghan is mentioned, Other, he needs a hug, in series 2, in the 'City of Monsters' arc, orso develops side effects, orso mourns over his predicament, realizes Di's threat, set after 'Prey Date', shedding skin, sticky membrane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatoonyfan1234/pseuds/Skatoonyfan1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Prey Date', Orso Knox finds he's developed a few side effects, after being reverted to his human form.</p>
<p>I do not and never ever will own Big Hero 6 the series, or Big Hero 6 in it's entirity and stuff.</p>
<p>In loving Memory of Stan Lee<br/>1922-2018<br/>A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad.<br/>May he Rest in Peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Side Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FOREWARN: This fanfic takes place before 'City of Monsters', so Orso doesn't know Liv Amara is actually Di Amara, Liv's evil double.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orso Knox was known as one of the richest men in San Fransokyo and admired William Shakespeare.</p>
<p>Until... he was transformed by Liv Amara, the 'evil' owner of Sycorax Labs, into a mindless lizard-like beast. </p>
<p>He caused a lot of havoc in San Fransokyo, but was stopped by Big Hero 6, and cured by Karmi, one of the students at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. </p>
<p>Once he was back to his human self again, he was forced by Liv to keep investing in Sycorax; even being threatened with being turned back into his monster self should he refuse, or if he blabbed out to anyone about her true intentions.</p>
<p>However, Orso Knox, despite being turned back to normal again, had suddenly developed some... <em>side effects</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It all started following the meeting in Liv's office.</p>
<p>Orso Knox was walking down the corridor of Sycorax Labs, trying to clear his mind of the recent events that had taken place following his mutation.</p>
<p>It was then he felt a rather dry, scratchy feeling on his cheek. He darted into a nearby male toilet, and went up to the mirror.</p>
<p>He scratched his face, and then, he seemed to suddenly peel the skin right off of his cheek. He gasped in horror.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A bit later, Chris was peeling the dead skin that Orso was inexplicably shedding from his body.</p>
<p>"Skin shedding is common in all reptiles," Chris explained, as he pulled some dead skin off Orso's back. "Often, it might take a bit of getting used to."</p>
<p>"It's kinda ironic." Orso said, chuckling mirthlessly. "I feel like an orange." </p>
<p>Orso winced as Chris plucked the dead skin from between his toes. <em>'That girl's cure <b>was</b> incredibly strong.'</em>  Orso muttered to himself, as Chris peeled the dead skin off of the soles of his feet. <em>'I hope it hasn't caused any adverse symptoms in me.'</em></p>
<p>Chris peeled the dead skin off from Orso's armpits. Then, he peeled the dead skin off of Orso's chest, being careful around his nipples and his navel.</p>
<p>Eventually, Chris had finished getting rid of the dead skin from Orso Knox. "Thanks." Orso said to Chris, shaking his hand.</p>
<p>"You're welcome." Chris said. "Especially for the investments to Liv Amara's company."</p>
<p>At that moment, Karmi walked in. "Chris," she called, "Do you know where the drinks are in the-" It was then she caught sight of Orso Knox in his underwear.</p>
<p>"Not even gonna ask." Karmi said bluntly as she walked outta the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once he'd got his clothes back on, Orso thanked Chris, got into his car, and drove home to his mansion.</p>
<p>His mind kept racing with his memories and thoughts of being a monster. </p>
<p>He knew for a fact it was lucky he hadn't even been arrested for the destruction he caused, unlike Robert Callaghan, the former head professor at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, who had been locked up in a solitary confinement prison cell in a maximum security prison for his crimes. He knew for a fact he'd not even last a second behind bars.</p>
<p>The thoughts soon faded once he reached his mansion.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hoping to take his mind off of what had recently been going on, he went to his pool to relax. He changed into his swim trunks, slapped on his suntan cream, and lay down on his sunbed, hoping to soak up the sun a bit.</p>
<p>Some time later, Orso Knox felt his arm, and noticed someting different - his arm felt as cold as ice. <em>"What gives?"</em>  he muttered.  Almost immediately, he felt a sharp chill go over his whole body. </p>
<p>In fact, his whole body now felt as cold as ice. Orso inexplicably shivered. </p>
<p>It was a warm day in San Fransokyo, yet there was very little humidity.</p>
<p>Then, he felt his body temperature suddenly go back to normal again.</p>
<p>Orso sat up on his sunbed, feeling very confused. He rubbed his head worriedly.</p>
<p>'<em>Get it together, Orso."</em> He muttered. "<em>You're not a monster no more. You're a human again, now. You're a <b>human</b>, with hands, ears, arms, legs, feet..."</em></p>
<p>Orso just so happened to look down at his feet. He gasped. his feet had 3 toes on each foot, just like when he was a monster.</p>
<p>His heart started pounding. Sweat began to bead down his forehead.</p>
<p><em>'That ain't right. Maybe I'm hallucinating</em>,' Orso erroneously surmised.</p>
<p>With some willing, his feet became human again, with 5 toes on each foot. Orso wriggled his toes in concern.</p>
<p><em>'The heat's just getting to you.'</em> Orso thought. <em>'Maybe you need to get outta the heat for a while.'</em></p>
<p>He walked to the door of his mansion, and put his hand on the wall, to steady himself whilst he scratched at an itch on his leg.</p>
<p>Once he'd got rid of the itch on his leg, he tried to pull his hand away, but found he couldn't - it seemed to be stuck to the wall.</p>
<p>His feet also seemed to be stuck to the floor.</p>
<p>Eventually, he pulled his foot free, only to have it stick to the wall. Then, his other foot stuck to the wall as well. He got his other hand on the wall, and eventually, he discovered he could clamber up the wall of his building. Luckily, he didn't go too high, or he'd potentially injure himself.</p>
<p>He got off the wall, sat down, and he saw the soles of his feet had become a slightly pale greeny-yellow colour, and were slightly damp, and the same thing had happened to the palms of his hands.</p>
<p>He saw his toes merge together, and they became 3-toed again.</p>
<p>"No way." Orso muttered. "This is <em>not</em> happening. I've... I've got side effects... it's like I've become part lizard!"</p>
<p>So, not even caring he was still in his swim trunks, he bolted into his mansion, and ran up towards his bedroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He bolted into his room and sat on his bed, holding his head in fear, and panic.</p>
<p>"Get a hold of yourself, Orso." he said, cradling his head in his hands, with his eyes shut. "This is just a hallucination. You're <em>not</em> gonna turn into a monster again. You're just gonna wake up, and all this will be a bad dream."</p>
<p>Orso opened his eyes, and glanced up at his reflection in the mirror, then, he gasped. He saw his monster self staring at him. He glanced at the chip implanted in his right forearm. The words Liv Amara said to him echoed in his head.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Remember, I can turn you back...<span class="u">anytime</span> I want."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Reality struck him like a freight train. Distraught, he sat down on his bed. He glanced at the chip in his arm. </p>
<p>"Oh, who am I kidding?" he groaned. "I have no choice but to keep my word. If I disobey her, it'll turn me back to that monster. I knew investing in her company was a bad idea. And now, I forever regret that desicion. What <em>have</em> you done to yourself, Orso Knox?"</p>
<p>Orso sobbed in anguish. Tears flowed down his cheeks and splashed onto his 3-toed feet. </p>
<p>You wouldn't think a famous billionaire like him would cry, but he couldn't help it.</p>
<p>He was being forced to keep secret all of Liv Amara's evil plans and keep investing in a company of evil, with the threat of a severe punishment hanging on his shoulders, should he break his word.</p>
<p>And there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt sorry for Orso Knox at the end of 'Prey Date'; being forced to invest in a company for evil, and being threatened with being turned back into his monster form should he refuse, or blab out to anyone about Liv's true intentions.</p>
<p>Did you feel at least sorry for him?</p>
<p>Cause I did.</p>
<p>[Make sure to review and comment!]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>